Just Like Yesterday
by imforevertwentytwo
Summary: *Past New Moon* 40 years after Edward broke Bella's heart, Bella now haves a new family. A new bunch of students come to the school Bella and her family just started in, what happens when Bella recognize the newbies?


**A/N: **I wanted this story to be a part of the "Menu" story I've made, but then while I was writing this, I stopped and looked at what I had done, and it was _perfect _to stop, just there! So this got to get it's own story! HURRAY! This is one of the best things I've ever written so I hope you'll like it, it was REALLY fun to write this! Probably the most fun I've ever had, while writing a story... I think ;)

**Enjoy my newborn story!**

**Notes: Romeo, William, Claire, Joanna, Charley is the names of her kids!**

**See you at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Romeo! Where getting late!" I yelled, knocking on the bathroom door, for the millionth time this morning.

"You know I can come in without opening the door, right?" I treated, smiling to myself.

A couple of years ago I actually did exactly that, he had been in there for two hours, so I simply knocked the door down. Of course he remembered and quickly rushed out, his almost black hair was sitting just as Edward's used to sit… Does he still have hair like that?

"MOM!" I heard Joanna yell, I quickly ran to her. Romeo took the chance and hurried into the bathroom again.

"What Joan?" I asked as I stood in her door entrance.

"Mom, Claire took my green top!" she almost cried in frustration.

"Mom!" Claire yelled, from her room.

"I'll be right back," I said, just before I ran away to Claire's room.

"What?" I asked tired. Even though I was a vampire I could easily get tired. Specially with these kids.

"The green or the purple one?" Claire asked holding up two top.

"The purple one. The green's Joan's" I said before I took the green out of her hands and hurried back to Joan's room with her top.

"Here you go sweetheart." I whispered to her, she was sitting at her desk crying her eyes out. It wasn't her fault she was having a hard time being a teenager, her hormones kicking in full force, I myself remembered it all too well.

I kissed her golden hair and whispered in her ear; "We have to hurry or we'll be late to school sweetheart."

I leaned a little back to look into her brown eyes, they were filled with salty tears.

"And Adam is probably already waiting for you." I said trying to distract her.

"Ye-es" she whispered and hiccupped.

"And he'll be happy to see you, and he'll probably run to you when he see's you." I said smiling, though in the inside I was sobbing loudly, I couldn't help but think of Edward when I told her this.

"Yeah," she said hope rising in her voice.

"Come on, then." I said reaching my hand out for her "We wouldn't want to make him wait for too long now, would we?" She shook her head as she took my hand, letting me help her stand.

"I'll go and make some breakfast, and you'll come as soon as you're ready right?" I asked her. She nodded right as I heard Charley yell "It wasn't me!"

"You're so not helping, Charley!" I heard William hiss.

"I have to go," I said. I smiled one last time to her, and then ran down stairs, closing the door after myself.

As I reached the kitchen I saw what all the fuss was about; William stood there in the middle of the kitchen, broken plate in hand, and some in front of him on the floor, Charley was sitting as far from William as he could. William dropped the plate when he saw me, his green eyes looking fearfully into my ocher ones.

"How many times do I have to say; you're not allowed to touch ANYTHING in the kitchen?" I yelled at him.

William just stood there his mouth wide open, like a fish.

"And you Charley, I told you to watch him!" I yelled turning to Charley, who had been smirking but his smirk quickly fell.

"Sorry Mommy," he whispered and looked down.

"You better be." I said as I quickly cleaned the mess. It was Charlie's old set from back when I was still human, but I didn't tell them. They already had too much guilt.

"Get ready for school," I mumbled to them. They quickly did as told.

..-**-..

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

"But what about the big end?"

"Mom!"

"Moooom"

"What?" I yelled to Romeo. He had been sitting talking to me with no end. It was so confusing, since Joanna was currently talking in her cell with another Cheerleader.

"Doesn't matter now… You're mad" he said and turned away from me with a pout. Even if he was 15 he was still my little boy.

"I'm not mad, Romeo." I sighed.

"I was just stressed… I'm sorry." I said and looked back at him. He had turned around to me with a big smile. Teenagers…

"I wanted to tell you that I'm taking Julie with me home today," he told me with big eyes.

"Oh my God!" we heard Joanna say from the backseat.

"You're going out with Julie? My BFF, Julie?" Joanna asked.

"Well… Yeah." he answered with a bright smile.

"Mom, don't you get it! Romeo and Julie? Juliet and Romeo?" She said loudly, leaning against my seat from the back.

I just chuckled and turned into the school parking lot.

"Okay eh… So please be nice to her," Romeo said looking down at his lab.

"Promise," I said looking him into his eyes before jumping out of the car.

"And besides, it wouldn't be the first time she comes to our house" Joanna pointed out.

"But this time she's coming as my girlfriend, not your friend." Romeo threw back.

"BFF, Romeo. It's BFF" she said before turning away from us running to her other friends.

"Smooth," I mumbled to him, as we walked to Charley's car. Charley, William, and Claire already stood there, waiting for us.

"Romeo is taking his new girlfriend with him home today, Julie." I said before jumping up on the head of Charley's car. I had my arms behind me giving me support, then leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Julie? Like Joanna's BFF?" Clair asked shocked.

"Yeah, her." Romeo answered.

"But I thought she was dating that... George guy..." Claire mumbled.

"No, that was eh... Julia Preston, we're talking Julie Danes." he said, I could clearly hear him smirking.

"Enough of this Julia talking," William said.

"Her name is Julie," Romeo pointed out.

"Anyway," William said slowly. "I've heard a little bird sing about these new students.." he said.

"I guess that bird is called Melina." Clair said in a light tone.

"Oh shut up, Claire! Nobody asked about your opinion!" William hissed.

"William," I treated.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I smiled. Suddenly a familiar smell hit me like a brick wall.

"Oh, see! I think it's them" Claire said excited.

I opened my eyes only to be met with five golden eyes. My mouth fell open, as I stared at them for what seemed like forever.

"Oh my God Mom! They have the same eye color as you!" Charlie whispered to me.

"We got to go to class, come on." I mumbled not looking away from the Cullen's.

Joanna, and Charley was in my first class; chemistry but they decided that they wanted to sit beside each others, so I got to sit alone, behind them. At least I could hear what they were talking about.

"Why do you think Mom looked like that when she saw the newbie vampires?" Joanna whispered to Charley.

"I don't know, maybe she knows them?" he whispered back just as the teacher walked in.

"I don't know... Don't you think she would have gone, and said hi to them then?" she whispered back.

"Maybe.. But what if she don't like them?" he asked.

"You come with many maybe's Charley," she whispered.

"Joanna and Charley Swan, do you have something to say to the rest of the class?" the teacher, Mr. Martin asked.

"Eh-" Joanna started, but got interrupted by somebody walking through the door, and with my luck it surely was none other than Emmett Cullen.

"Hello, and who would you be?" Mr. Martin asked turning to Emmett.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, nice to meet you" he said smirking, showing his hand at Mr. Martin.

"Emmett Cullen... You're new aren't you?" Mr. Martin asked. And Emmett nodded, smiling.

"Well, Emmett Cullen, I didn't hear you were going to have this class," Mr. Martin said.

"Well you're only human so…" he said making Joanna giggle. He looked shortly at Joanna with a confused look.

"Well, you can take that seat, then... And Emmett Cullen, try not to be late next time." I didn't have to look to know, where he was going to be seated.

"Sure, Mr. Martin" He said, and plopped down in his seat.

"Hey, Bella" he whispered. He was smiling ear to ear, but when I didn't response he frowned. I looked right ahead, and tried to focus on Mr. Martin.

"Mo- Bella!" Charley said right as it was time for next class, he picked just the moment so I couldn't get away from Emmett, and he just sat there looking at us.

"What?" I asked, trying to rise from my seat, but he just pushed me back down.

"How do you know the newbie's?" he asked, quickly looking at Emmett and then back at me.

"Why do you think I know the new kids," I asked, trying not to look at Emmett. He just gave me a look.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said simply.

"Mo-Bella, shit, sorry" he said, we were the only back in the room, well except Joanna.

"And I know because they have the eye color as you," he said, smirking.

"Are you dating?" Emmett asked.

"Eww!" Charley exclaimed and stepped a little back.

"Please stop that, that would be, just... Wrong!" I said rubbing my temple.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

I rose from my seat, turned to him and said. "Wouldn't it be wrong for you to date, Esme?"

"Who is Esme?" asked Charley.

Emmett just ignored Charley; "But Esme is my mom, you're just his-..." he froze."You aren't his mother, are you?" he asked.

"As much of a mother, as Esme is to you" I said, glaring. Who were he to, question whether I was Charley's mother or not?

"So you're not blood related to them?" he asked.

"We're already too late for next class, got to go." I said and turned, dragging both Joanna and Charley with me.

"So, you _know _him?" Joanna asked me quietly.

"I know all of them," I said, looking thou our schema's.

"Could you then give me a date with the bronze-haired dude?" Joanna asked, I froze, alone the thought of him ripped my all to ruined heart.

"Or not, of course not if you do not want me to, I could like... And beside I'm dating Alex, so I wouldn't" she stuttered, her eyes wide open, "I-i I ergh I gotta go," she said, running down the hallway.

"You're next class is Music!" I yelled after her.

"Okay, Charley... You're next class is biology," the last word came out in sobs, and rushed away the opposite way Joanna had ran.

"Mom!" Charley yelled after me, he didn't even catch himself in his mistake.

_**Biology**_

_**Emmett**_

_**Bronze-haired dude**_

_Oh my God!_

How can _one _person feel this much!

Pain, hate, angst, fear, confusion, but mostly love...

Suddenly my body was crushed against another, and I fell, or half fell, I got caught by two strong arms, the same body heat as my own.

I shook as I opened my eyes, only to look into the eyes I had hoped to never lay my eyes over, ever again.


End file.
